Unicycle
" It depends on who's side are you on, As long as your not the ones named Koblin or Mira I would be delighted to show you my tricks!" ~ Unicycle's comment on most fighters! The Austrian New second Yorker He was born in a fancy town in Marlcamel, New Second York. Although he was just a local village mechanic he believed not to use any physical light bulb as a new fashion Authority! So he has thought of a way to fix his spinal chord. Even though the doctors told him that he need a major surgery and he might have a risk of dying. Then he realized that his Lt. Austrian fashion is not longer workable. His father send him a way to fix his back spines. His father sent him from Elsenstadt, Austria. So, therefore he had to read his father's handwriting and told 3 blacksmith and 1 nurse to do this experiment for him. So, to do long chores even with a wheelchair. The staff agreed to fix Unicycle in a lower budgeting costs. 5 years later, his back injury and even some of is stitching and wiring has been fixed and healed. He has been living and becoming a prosperous, and yet a well-known powerful warrior ever since. He trained at his local Judo-based gym and took classes for it in Broadway Ave. Many years later, He has become the full grown adult. His Back is made with Pure Stainless Steel and nothing could penetrate, hit or even destruct and can't damage his Wheel. It won't even leave a single scratch or minor damage. It is proven that his father's theory was valid that his back would become stronger the longer he lived! His new back part is indestructible and includes weather-resistant wheel technology. He can even fly with his new born wheel on his upper back! Battle of Pastoncort, Rivalry with Koblin He was in the age of 22 when he met a horrible guy who kept Babbling and putting him down, he flew away with his Unicycle and escaped his wrath. one week earlier he was in a bar fight with Dark Koblin. the street name "Unicycle" 一つの車輪擁立人 was given due to the guys at the Irish Pub in Pastoncort, New Second York. Dark Koblin refused to pay for his apartment room that day, So Unicycle just stood in the street and sat down and think eventually he had become homeless for 3 months while a friend by the name of Zakurono Hirochimashi sent him a business card for an apartment roommate offer in Nightstuck Valley. So, indeed he felt excited and had to move out immediately, and he left without his friends noticing. Little did he realize that Unicycle is gone Dark Koblin is still enraged with vengeance because He knew that he will eventually join the Rising sphere Tournament! Koblin sworn that he'll face Unicycle even if he had to destroy Mira just to face him! He Defeated Koblin Numerous times but he swore that he will defeat and make Koblin Suffer for good! He kept being harassed in public places like Grocery stores, Mini marts, and even in Gas stations. When he's trying to drive and travel to different places. He joined with Kyra and hoping that He gets his dream of living to be a normal human man with a good fortune and he Promised Zikyu to Finish Koblin once and for all! To stop hatred upon his Society and bring peace and Independence from Evil Beings. Trivia * He is based on a Steampunk fashion with a guy named Benjamin Hick, Although Unlike Benjamin Unicycle is Austrian-American! * He has a spine issue which would have killed him if his father didn't give him the metal replacement of the Unicycle Metal Back. * He has a narrow and a sharp British Accent, This is because of his Austrian and British Heritage although he's not mixed but had a cultural setback upon his Family and friends. * Unicycle used to be Lt. Austrian however, He has no interest in becoming a superhero anymore due to his Back Injury. * The Only Character who needs a single wheel and can power up very fast. * His wheel has 6 ledges and looks like a Mechanical gear Piece * He likes Tea although he couldn't get any sips due to Black Koblin's Existence of stalking. * Out of all the characters, He is very tall because of high metabolism and he used to play Basketball. * His age is very young although this character has a lot of potential * He is also many characters that is under the 6ft 183cm height, He would've been taller but his spinal cord injury caused him to grow any taller. * He wears his hat very often, even though it's made out of silk and Wool. His hair seems to stand out more than his hat. Category:Team Violet Category:Heros Category:Protagonist